


Odd numbers

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: Bucky is asked to help out.





	

"Nine ladies, they need one more dancer. You used to be good, Bucky."


End file.
